


Nothing but trouble

by HappyKonny



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe SportaRobbie, One-Sided Attraction, Tho that may change, i dunno, mentioned self-starving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyKonny/pseuds/HappyKonny
Summary: Robbie knew that Sportacus was nothing but trouble the first time he saw him. And how he hated himself for starting to feel things for that damn elf. But it didn't take more than three words to finally clear everything. To finally bring an end to all of it. / SportaRobbie? / First fic in a very long time! Hope you'll like it!





	1. Three words to end it

From the first moment he had seen him, he had _despised_ him. Sportacus. Robbie couldn't even bring himself to say that dreaded name, _Sportacus_. That horrible active blue elf and all his jumping around, getting everyone to eat healthy, go outside and play, be _noisy_. Robbie hated it with all his being.

And how often had he tried to get rid of him. Building machines, trying to find out his weaknesses to use against him, wearing and playing disguises. Doing everything in his power to get Sportacus out of Lazytown **forever!**

But it never worked out. All his plans failed, backfired even. And all _they_ always had to say was "Robbie Rotten!" in a slightly surprised, then annoyed and grudging tone of voice. Those _brats_.

**oooo**

He had been in Robbie's mind for an eternity now -or at least it felt like it. He was always thinking about that elf, his flipping and jumping and turning and twisting. Those shining blue eyes and silly mustache and that hat he always wore.

He hated it when Sportacus had to save him. When Robbie got stuck somewhere higher up, when a machine backfired, a plan foiled or being trapped in his _own trap_. Feeling the warm hand pulling him out of holes with ease, feeling strong supportive arms when he dropped down somewhere and right into his arms.

That concerned look the elf had for Robbie.

His constant greetings whenever he saw Robbie.

His constant offer to be friends. To play together.

Robbie wanted nothing more than forget the hero and go on with his life -in peace and quiet. But of course, that was impossible. Everyday there was playing outside, kids laughing and playing. Always together with that damned elf. Robbie could barely enjoy _rainy_ days anymore, the kids often being able to be loud enough even _inside_ their houses to bother the town villain.

**oooo**

It was easy to remember that one time.

It was raining outside, thunder rolling over the sky, bolts of lightening shining in the sky, in a safe distance from the small town. Robbie had gotten outside, feeling like he'd suffocate if he stayed in his lair any longer. He trudged over the field towards the near forest, where the rain wouldn't be as hard. And there he had settled down under a tree, relatively safe from the rain. And he just sat there, leaned back and closed his eyes. Listening to the raindrops falling on the leafs above him, the thunder growling. Here, he couldn't hear those noisy kids playing inside one of their houses. Couldn't see the airship that always was over Lazytown -wouldn't be able to in this weather anyways. The forest was the best place to be for some quiet time, besides the library.

"You're going to catch a cold if you're staying out here". A voice ripped Robbie out of his thoughts and maybe even a light slumber. The rhythmic sound of the rain being quite soothing.

"Wouldn't be any of your business anyways", Robbie replied with a snarl, looking up to the elf standing in front of him. Normally it was the other way around, Sportacus having to look up to the taller man. But with Robbie sitting on the ground, there was no need for that.

"You know I care about you, like about everyone else!", Sportacus replied, still not liking Robbie's attitude, even if he was used to it by now. Robbie always pushed everyone away.

"Leave me alone, Sportakook", Robbie grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Can't even get some peace and quiet on a rainy day away from everyone anymore".

Sportacus sighed softly and walked to Robbie's side, sitting down besides him. Robbie scooted a little away from the hero, his personal space invaded. Eyeing the other suspiciously, Sportacus had leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. Seemed like he _could_ sit still; Robbie wondered for how long.

Taking his gaze off of him, he huffed and leaned back against the tree as well. It took a minute or two, before he too closed his eyes again and listened to the rain fall.

**oooo**

Robbie growled, pulling at the fluff of his fuzzy orange chair he was sitting in. He hated that moment. How _peaceful_ it had been between them, how _quiet_. Like they, urgh, were _friends_. Balling his hands into fists, he got angry just _remembering_ that feeling. How _nice_ it had felt to just sit there, with the elf, listening to the rain fall. To the thunder growl. And that hadn't even been the last time they spent such a peaceful time together.

**oooo**

Robbie had always loved the night. The dark skies, the full shining moon, the twinkling stars. And how _silent_ it was in the town, everybody fast asleep in their beds, safely in their homes. And if he wasn't planning, scheming or building another machine of his, Robbie often spend his nights outside. Walking around, settling onto a hill nearby his lair and looking at the stars.

It was on one particular night that he once again was stirred awake from a light slumber he had fallen in while stargazing. Someone had settled down besides him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Sportaflop?", Robbie growled, pushing himself up into a sitting position to glare at the elf, who had just laid down besides him. He scooted away then as well. Didn't the elf know what personal space was?

"I could ask you the same question Robbie", Sportacus replied with a light chuckle. Though of course he knew, that Robbie preferred to sleep during the day, spending his nights awake.

The villain scoffed and shook his head at the elf. "I didn't thought you'd mind me joining you, stargazing", the elf continued and looked at Robbie with a smile.

Robbie hated that smile. That genuine nice smile, warm and welcoming. Like he would never harm a fly in his life -which he probably wouldn't. He'd rather be _friends_ with it, than hurt it.

"You'd do it anyways", Robbie replied with a scoff. Though he found it, that if the elf was still and quiet, he actually didn't mind his company much.

A soft laugh came from Sportacus and he shook his head, still smiling at Robbie. "I'd go if you told me to". Of course he would. All he wanted was for everyone, Robbie included, to be happy. So if his presence right now bothered the villain, he'd go. But instead, Robbie just huffed again and flopped back down on his back and into the grass. Arms crossed over his chest, eye fixated on the stars, he wasn't going to say another word. Just content with watching the stars, the moon, and trying to ignore the knowledge that Sportacus was there with him.

**oooo**

"That damn flippity-floppity elf", Robbie growled and got up from his chair, pacing back and forth now. It had occurred more often over time, that Sportacus joined Robbie in the night or on rainy days. Always when the kids couldn't play outside or had other plans, which Sportacus could miss for once. And Robbie started to notice that he _liked_ to spend those silent times with the hero. And it _bothered_ him extremely. He had _known_ that the blue clad elf meant _nothing_ but trouble. Especially for him.

**oooo**

"You know I like you, Robbie", Sportacus said, looking over at Robbie. They were sitting on a wall in Lazytown, somewhere near the sports field.  
"You like _everyone_ ", Robbie rolled his eyes. He knew that no matter what he did, Sportacus was going to like him and wanting to be his friend.

"I think you like everyone too. You just show it in your own way, that no one really understands", the elf said then with a soft grin. It made Robbie scrunch up his nose in disgust.

"Me? _Caring?_ I _hate_ everyone here. Those noisy brats, the stupid mayor and that bossy lady. Not to forget a certain flipping and jumping bounce-ball", Robbie crossed his arms, shaking his head.

"But you always look out for the town. Watching over it like I do, playing with the kids in your disguises, singing and dancing. As long as no one knows it's you", Sportacus could see the emotions on Robbie's face, a frown embedded on it, forehead in wrinkles. The tall man shook his head disapprovingly, but said nothing. Sportacus was _right_ after all, not that Robbie would _ever_ admit that.

"Can't look out for Sportadork though", Robbie muttered then though, making Sportacus lean forward lightly, trying to hear Robbie better while he seemingly mumbled to himself. "High and mighty, the hero in his airship above everyone else. Letting no one care about _him_ ".

Sportacus, for once in his life, was surprised. That sounded like Robbie truly _did_ care about him! And maybe even more than he would have thought.

"What did you say, Robbie?", he asked the villain, hoping that Robbie wouldn't deny it, if he thought Sportacus hadn't heard him fully.

" _Nothing_ ", Robbie replied and slid off the wall, starting to walk away, back to his lair.

"Robbie, wait!", Sportacus jumped off the wall, quickly catching up with the taller man, his bigger steps making up for the speed he was lacking.

"Time's over Sportakook. Little elves should be in bed now", Robbie declared, clearly not wanting to spent anymore time with the town's hero. It saddened Sportacus, but he wouldn't try to get Robbie to stay and anger him further. So he turned around, going back to his airship.

**oooo**

"How could I have allowed myself to _care_ about that damn elf! I _hate_ him! I simply _cannot_ care about him", Robbie growled, stomping his foot on the ground. He hated how he missed those times together. He had loved them, he knew it, even if he was denying it. He loved getting attention from someone who _didn't_ hate or dislike him, who was willing to listen to him, to be quiet around him and spent time together in _silence_. Something the kids would probably never understand.

Tears pricked at the corners of Robbie's eyes, out of frustration or something else he didn't know. What he knew was, that he quickly rubbed them away, biting on his lip, tapping his foot repeatedly on the ground.

**oooo**

They had started to act more like friends. Robbie still build traps, planned evil schemes to get rid of Sportacus or even Stephanie -the main trouble maker and noisy kid. But Sportacus was never really angry with Robbie, nor that annoyed. And Robbie was always _glad_ when he could spot a smile on everyone's faces when he walked off after a failed plan, though of course he didn't let it show. But of course, the damn elf knew. Of course he would, he seemed to notice _everything_. But not what Robbie hid deep withing him, as deep as possible.

The excitement when he got Sportacus trapped, even if only for a moment. The flutter of his heart when he ended up close to Sportacus, so many times even in his arms. The small grateful smile that would grace the villains lip for not even a second when Sportacus helped him out of one of his own traps.

Robbie _liked_ the hero. And he _hated_ it. Because he knew he wasn't to like his enemy, the one he tried to get rid off for so long now. He couldn't stand himself, beginning to _worry_ for the damn elf if the kids couldn't manage to help him out of a sugar meltdown fast enough, if the elf didn't seem as energetic or happy some days, if Sportacus didn't join him at night or in the forest or on a rainy day.

He was _concerned_ for the hero, while he _shouldn't be_.

It was infuriating. Robbie's plans got softer, not as evil as they once were. Not including so many "dangers" for Sportacus, while still trying to get the kids to be quiet, to be scared off.

And Robbie _knew_ he didn't only like that damn elf. Those feelings stirring inside of him, those constant thought about the elf, of either worry or dreaming about. How his heart fluttered when he got held in those strong arms, pressed against that chest in a hug. How Robbie got softer towards Sportacus and _missed_ him when he felt lonely.

He _loved_ that damn man. And never before had Robbie hated himself more than when he realized that. He had fallen for the hero, the ever smiling man, who wanted for everyone to be happy. Even the town's villain.

**oooo**

And that stupid elf. That flipping and jumping being in blue. That kitten saving goody two shoes. He may _care_ for Robbie and may _like_ Robbie. But there was nothing near _love_.

**oooo**

It had been brought up, once. Sportacus had commented on how Robbie's plans didn't involve Sportacus possible getting hurt on ending in a sugar meltdown. He suspected that Robbie felt _something_ for him, but couldn't place it. Maybe he had finally suceeded and Robbie didn't want to hurt his friend? And then it just bursted out of Robbie.

He told the elf how he made him feel, how he started to miss their nights together, felt lonely without him, how he was longing to be held by Sportacus more and longer. How he wanted to find comfort in the elf, knowing that he cared more about him than anyone else. How he wished he could confide in Sportacus, tell him about what troubled him and that he wanted help from _him_.  
Robbie told him that he loved him.

And after Robbie had quieted down, it stayed silent between the two. Robbie knew it had been a mistake. His gaze was on the ground, his hands in fists, his whole being shaking. He could feel the tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm... sorry, Robbie". That was all that he needed to hear. He quickly turned around and stormed off. He didn't need to be pitied. He didn't need to hear what he already knew.

When Sportacus grabbed his wrist, making him stop walking, Robbie's voice was quiet, but firm. "Don't touch me", he had said, in such a cold and serious tone, that Sportacus' grip loosened immediately. Robbie continued to walk away, leaving behind a stunned hero, whose face fell to the floor with a sad expression.

**oooo**

Robbie had known that Sportacus meant nothing but trouble. From the first moment he had seen him, yet another damn hero in this town, changing everything, ruining everything. Taking away his peace and quiet. Taking away what made Lazytown Lazytown. Changing it to the "better".

He let himself fall back into his chair with a scoff. He hadn't given up to get rid of Sportacus. He just had... laid low. Hiding away from everyone, not wanting to see anyone. Not again.

**oooo**

It was one time he was outside again after that. Even if he lived in his underground lair, he still needed to get some things from time to time, even if it was only the most necessary of items: food. But walking along the streets through the bright and shining sun, Robbie was more like a shadow without a person he was attached to. Not making a sound, ignoring everyone and being ignored.

Walking past the sports field, he could hear the kids happily playing a game of soccer. He rised a glance over, seeing the blue elf happily playing amongst them. Like what happened the night before hdn't occured. Their eyes met, the look holding for merely a second, before Robbie tore his gaze away from the shining blue eyes and continued on his way.

Sportacus had continued to look at him for a few seconds, his expression had fallen, smile vanished, upon seeing the villain. That short moment had been enough for the hero to see it. How broken Robbie was. How nothing but hurt and pain was in his eyes, quickly hidden by pure hatred and anger.

He couldn't concentrate long on it though, since he was still involved in a game! So he quickly pulled up his smile again and continued to play with the children, which barely had noticed when Sportacus hadn't moved for a few moments.

**oooo**

After that, Robbie had stayed in his lair. Spending restless nights in his chair, pacing back and forth, laying on the cold hard ground, tinkering away at machines, sewing on costumes. Trying to occupy his mind with anything but the elf. Ignoring the noise the best he could, often just making more noise _himself_ to cover it up.

No one ever cared to come look for him. They knew where his lair was. They had been here before, the elf had even been inside once -of course it had been when Robbie had turned the elf into a child again, but it counted. But still, no one ever cared to check on him. See if he was still there, still alive and breathing.

Everyone probably just assumed that the villain was planning something again. Thinking about his next big plan, his next evil scheme. No one wondered how they never saw his periscope eyes anymore. Didn't see him going to get food or anything. The streets stayed empty of him even at night. The forest clear of him even on rainy days.

It was like Robbie had left. And no one cared to go and see if he was still there. It'd be better without the villain anyways, right? No one to try and get rid of Sportacus, no one who complained about the noise, about the kids being happy and playing. About all the sportscandy.

Lazytown was good without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is intended as Oneshot, but hey, if some people want to, I'd be willing to try and write some more!  
> I would love some feedback also, I'm very scared that it's too OoC, since I'm not used writing canon characters!


	2. Two words to help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After days, weeks, and finally even a month passed, even the kids started to become worried about their town's villain.  
> And who else is to go and check on him, if not our beloved hero? Even if said hero may be at fault for it..

The first few days had been normal. Sportacus knew that Robbie needed some time alone now, after what happened at that night. So he gave him space, didn't went to check up on him, knowing the villain would hate that. He never seemed fond when anybody was even near the entrance to his lair behind the billboard.

And the kids had been happy. They were glad Robbie was gone now, since now they could happily play without having to worry that Robbie would come and trick them, scare them, or cause trouble for Sportacus.

**oooo**

After a few too many days had passed, two or maybe three weeks, Sportacus started to really worry about the villain. He never saw him sneaking around, didn't see any new traps. He didn't even see the villain at night or on rainy days. But the kids still seemed rather happy, no one disturbing their peace anymore. So Sportacus decided not to do anything for now. His crystal would beep if something was the matter right? It always beeped for anyone in trouble after all...

**oooo**

It was then, one day, that Sportacus saw the children just sitting around and talking, instead of happily playing. It wasn't very unusual per se, but what was were their faces. Cast downwards, worried, sad.

"Hey guys!", the hero greeted them, landing in their circle and standing in his typical hero pose, legs slightly apart, hands as fists on his hips, a smile on his face.

The children greeted him back, but not as enthusiastic as they usually did. It made even Sportacus worry, so he asked what the kids were talking and thinking about.

They told him then, that their days had become... kind of boring. Everyday they could almost always just do the same. Play soccer, basketball, baseball, tag, hide and seek and such games. But after some weeks of that, it really did become boring.

They admitted it, they missed Robbie. His disguises were always fun, even if the villain often scared them with them as well. But remembering the fun they had playing pirates, or the medieval fest with the dragon, even the ghost appearances had been such fun in the end! It made their days more exciting, especially if Robbie took some days to plan and scheme. But now, he didn't do anything anymore, for no apparent reason. They worried for their town's villain.

**oo**

Sportacus knew how they felt. He too missed Robbie. The villain never really hurt anyone after all, besides maybe causing some bumps or bruises or a few shedded tears. He was more likely to hurt himself than the children, falling into his own traps for example.

So Sportacus promised the children he would go and look for Robbie. They wanted to come with him though, so he needed to persuade them not to. Explaining that if Robbie didn't come out at all, he probably wouldn't like to see even one person -yet alone six. So the kids agreed to stay here, maybe play a little, but Sportacus had to come back to them and tell them what had happened and if Robbie was alright.

Sportacus promised with a smile, before dashing off, jumping and flipping over walls, doing his usual stunts to get around like always. It was already afternoon, surely the villain would be awake by now for Sportacus to visit!

**oo**

Arriving at the billboard, he walked behind it, jumping up onto the platform. It looked like usual, so he walked to the pipe with the hatch, knocking on it. He couldn't just jump in after all! Not getting an answer, he knocked again, stronger this time. He was pretty sure that Robbie would hear his knocking, the sound should echo down the pipe after all.

He waited for a few minutes, before thinking about what to do. Should he just go down? It had been at least a month since he had seen the villain, since _anyone_ had seen him! Sportacus worried about the other man's health, if he was eating properly -or at all.

Laying a hand on his crystal, he took a deep breath. Even if it hadn't beeped, he felt like Robbie needed help. So he climbed the short ladder and easily lifted the lid, climbing inside. He never noticed that inside was a ladder too. Standing inside it now, he closed the lid, before letting himself fall and slide down the pipe and into Robbie's lair.

**oo**

Landing safely on his own two feet on the ground, Sportacus looked around. The last time he had been here, as child, he hadn't really cared. But now he could see where Robbie really lived, being everyday. He saw the orange tubes up on the platform, or catwalk, with the machine with piano keys at its side. He could see various workbenches with different things scattered across them. Hammers and mallets laying on the ground, some parts too. He saw the cake machine and invention machine, some other inventions and machines standing around.

Then he noticed. The splotch of colour in the mostly dark blue and metallic lair. The round orange carpet, with an orange floor lamp and little coffee table, even a telephone on it. And there stood the big orange fluffy and fuzzy armchair, or recliner? Sportacus couldn't really tell, though what mattered wasn't the chair, but who was on the chair.

**oo**

Robbie was wearing his pajamas by the looks of it, dark blue and made out of something that looks like silk. Over it he's wearing a robe in his usual colours, different dark red/purple tones with white thin stripes dividing the colours. A hat of the same material laid on the ground besides the chair.

The tall and lanky man looked very thin and fragile. He was curled tightly in on himself, hugging an orange pillow close to his chest, head resting on it. He was leaning against the back of his chair with his side, his face facing it as well. Like he knew Sportacus was there and could see him otherwise.

Sportacus looked instantly worried, walking quietly nearer to Robbie. He could hear quiet whimpers coming from him, he was shaking and trembling. It looked like he had a very bad nightmare, his finger dug deep into the pillow, clinging to it. It made the hero concerned, since his crystal hadn't beeped, though Robbie surely was sleeping for a while now. Did it not sense Robbie here in his lair?

Shaking these thoughts out of his mind, Sportacus decided to first look around a little more. Robbie hadn't come outside for so long, Sportacus was worried the man hadn't eaten much. So he wanted to look around, wanting to find out what he could find.

**oo**

His searching around didn't reveal him much. Sportacus found dirty plates, crumbles of cake and traces of icing on them. He found some cans of some drinks. But everything looked like it had been at least some days since it had been touched. And he did find many thrown away foods, slices of cakes included. Did Robbie eat anything remotely healthy? Had he eaten enough? Sportacus felt troubled himself, now knowing at least a little how Robbie must have felt. Not eating right and not much at all, all by himself down here.

Suddenly, Sportacus heard a thud. He quickly turned around, quickly but quietly going back to Robbie and his chair. He could see that the taller man had fallen out of his chair. He laid on the ground, on his back, still hugging the pillow close to himself. Sportacus could see tears staining his cheeks, but only for a mere moment, before the villain turned onto his side, his back facing the hero.

Robbie curled up once more, clutching the pillow close to himself. All that was left on the chair was a small purple blanket.

**oo**

"..Robbie?", Sportacus took some steps closer to the man, his voice soft but full of concern. Upon hearing the voice, Robbie instantly turned around, pushing himself up while doing so. The pillow now landing on his lap.

"What are _you_ doing here?", Robbie glared at Sportacus, his eyes shiny with tears. His voice was strained, but dripped venom. He clearly did _not_ want Sportacus to be here.

"I- The kids and I became worried for you", Sportacus replied, trying to stay calm. All he wanted was to scoop Robbie up in his arms and calm him down, apologize and tell him everything was going to be fine. But he knew, this wouldn't be as easy as it was with the kids, when they had nightmares and he comforted them.

"Worried? You and the kids? Don't make me _laugh"_ , Robbie scoffed, a short laugh coming from him, showing how ridiculous it was for him. "You don't _care_. Neither do the brats".

"We do care!", Sportacus defended himself and the children. He had seen the worry and concern in their faces! He carefully took a step closer to Robbie, who was getting up to his feet. Looking at the tall man made Sportacus frown with concern. He looked so pale and sick. So thin and fragile, like he could break apart if not touched with silk-gloves.

"Oh do you? Only after weeks of me _rotting_ away you became concerned enough to come. Leave me alone", Robbie had a stern face, eyes glaring. But Sportacus could see the pain behind them. How lonely Robbie was, how he needed someone for him to care for.

It made Sportacus remember that night. Where Robbie confessed everything to him. And it hurt Sportacus, pulled at his heart from all sides.  
It was his fault. That Robbie was like this now. That Robbie had _starved_ himself, had locked himself away. He could bet that he also was the reason for Robbie's nightmares.

"I'm sorry Robbie, I-" "Don't.", Robbie interrupted Sportacus, for the first time taking his eyes off the elf. His tone was so cold. So hurt. It send a shiver down Sportacus' back.  
"Don't try to _lie_ to me. Make everything "good" and "happy" again. It's all your fault and now you have to _live with it"_ , Robbie's voice was calm, but firm. He didn't want Sportacus here. He didn't want his pity. Didn't want for him to "help" him, just because Sportacus felt like he needed to.

"But I want to help!", Sportacus was desperate, taking another step towards Robbie. He was almost in front of him. "I _care_ about you, Robbie! Please!".

" **Shut up!** ", Robbie _yelled_ at Sportacus, never before having raised his voice like this. His gaze snapped back towards the smaller man, his eyes full of hate. "You are _nothing_ but trouble for me. Destroying my peace and quiet, insisting that everyone should eat like you do, do sports like you do, _live_ like you do. Not caring that other people have _other_ needs. And when a- when a _lonely_ and _broken_ man comes to you, trusts you with his heart and feelings, you _throw it on the ground and_ _ **stomp on it!**_ _"_. It was clear in his voice, how much Robbie _despised_ the hero. What he had done to him. And all that Sportacus was do was listen.

"Just _leave_. I don't want to see _you_ or anyone else. **Ever again** ", Robbie crossed his arms, looking away again. He really believed that it was for the best. They would forget about him, like they always did. They would go on with their lifes, could spend all their days happily playing.

**oo**

Sportacus didn't know what to do. He hadn't expected Robbie to... to be like this. To put all his pain into anger. He would never have thought that Robbie wouldn't want to see anyone ever again.  
Sportacus became _scared_. What would Robbie do? He could only imagine, and everything that came to mind were things he never wanted for _anyone_ to happen.

So he did the only thing he could think of. He stepped forward and wrapped Robbie into a hug. Tight enough to keep him there, but soft enough to not hurt the taller man. How he could easily wrap his arms around Robbie was concerning, but not the main problem right now.

" _Don't touch me!"_ , Robbie protested, trying to free himself of the strong arms holding him. "Leave me alone! _Go away!"_ , his struggling was futile, Sportacus wouldn't let him go. But Robbie didn't stop trying.  
"I don't- I don't _need_ your comfort! Your _help!_ I don't _want it!_ Go- G-go away!", his struggling became less, until it finally stopped. He succumbed to the firm hug, the head leaning against his chest, the even breathing.

"Just leave me alone...", Robbie muttered, his voice quiet again. He didn't want to look at Sportacus. Didn't want to feel his warmth, or how he gently shook his head.  
"I'm staying", Sportacus said, determined. He wanted to help Robbie. Not just because he felt guilty, or because he was the reason for this madness. But because he liked Robbie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since so many of you liked it, here comes chapter number two! And it will not be the last either!~  
> I really have fun with this and couldn't wait to write this! It's thousand words shorter than the last chapter, but I hope it's just as good!  
> Poor Robbie man, I'm not quite nice to him, am I? >:3c


	3. Slow Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus tries to help Robbie, but he has no idea how. Well, helping him to fall asleep was a good start, right?

Robbie let Sportacus hold him silently. He just stood there, trying to enjoy it even. Having Sportacus so close to himself made him able to feel the warmth radiating from the elf. His arms were wrung around his middle and holding him gently but firm in place. Sportacus had leaned his head against Robbie's chest and didn't say a word. It was a comfortable silence.

"You can let go now..", Robbie muttered, though he immediately missed the warmth of Sportacus when he let go of him, taking a step back to look up to Robbie. He looked sad, concerned too. It made the villain look away to the side, crossing his arms again in front of his chest.

"I just want to help you Robbie", Sportacus said, and he sounded so _hurt_. Hurt by Robbie's behavior, because he kept pushing him away, trying to not let him get near him. Robbie had built his defense like walls around him to keep everyone away, making them thicker if someone tried to get through them and to him.

Robbie just huffed. "I know that, stupid elf", he grumbled. That's what Sportacus always tried to do after all. Help anyone and everyone, trying to make them all happy. Saving them from trouble if it was possible for the hero to do so.

"Why don't you let me help then?", Sportacus looked up to him, his gaze conveying his emotion quite easily. Robbie hated looking into those blue eyes, hated that he could see what Sportacus felt so easily through them.

"Because neither do I _want_ nor _need_ your help", the villain snapped at Sportacus, glaring at the shorter man. He was lying though. Robbie needed help. And he wanted help as well, knowing that Sportacus was the only one who really cared about him. But he hated getting help from others, he hated being weak. So he never asked for help and denied needing it too.

"I'll just try and get some sleep again. So you can kindly _leave"_ , Robbie let himself fall back into his chair, cuddling into the orange fuzz and hugging his pillow, holding onto it. Closing his eyes, he hoped the elf would just go away and leave him alone. And it was silent, so maybe he had succeeded and Sportacus had gone away. But sleep didn't come to him at all, his mind buzzing with everything at once.

Quiet steps echoed through the big room, Robbie's good hearing picking up the sound. So the elf was still here, though he didn't know _why_. Wasn't he convincing enough? His breath was rather even and deep... But Robbie wasn't relaxed at all. He was still tense, feeling the presence of the elf next to him, next to his chair.

He hadn't expected for Sportacus to start humming though. It was a soft and soothing melody, surely meant to chase nightmares away. It was vaguely familiar to Robbie, but he couldn't recall where he possibly had heard it before. His mind began to wander, forgetting the thoughts he had before and instead going into his memories, trying to find the place the melody belonged to. Robbie didn't even notice how the melody slowly got quieter, while he drifted off to sleep.

**oooo**

Robbie awoke faster than he would've liked, though he was used to it. It had been another bad dream that resulted in him waking up maybe an hour or two after he had fallen asleep. Looking around briefly, he didn't see Sportacus. Listening closely, he couldn't hear anything either. He sighed softly, changing his position slightly. He leaned with his back against the armrest now, legs propped up and gently hugged to himself. His face leaned against the fuzz of his chair.

He let his mind wander again, like he usually did. He wondered what Sportacus was going to do now. Robbie knew the elf wouldn't leave him alone for a while now, until he was "better". Maybe it was past 8:08pm now and Sportacus was in bed? Robbie knew the hero took his sleeping schedule very seriously. And the kids probably were wondering about him too, where he had gone. Though hadn't Sportacus said they had worried about the villain? He scoffed.

"As if anyone would care 'bout me", he muttered to himself. He knew Sportacus wouldn't lie, the elf had never told a lie in his life before after all. But the kids could very well just be lying about it. Maybe because they thought it'd be weird not to "worry" about someone who was so often in their life involved.

"They're probably _glad_ I'm not around", Robbie grumbled. He wasn't bothering them anymore after all, not trying to get rid of their sportscandy, not trying to hinder them from playing, not trying to scare them off. He was out of their lifes, finally. They probably loved it, being able to play day in day out without having to worry.

"Town's better off without me..", it wasn't the first time he thought about it. Just leaving town, not coming back for anything or anyone. No one wanted him here after all, no one appreciated him being here. He was forgotten in most things or just invited because _everyone_ got invited. And Robbie could always tell, that no one actually wanted him there. Even for public announcements, people disliked him being there. It was a reason why he always hid away, standing as far as possible away from everyone else.

**oo**

Robbie didn't know how long he had starred into nothingness, buried in his own thoughts, when he finally decided to get up. He remembered something and went to search for a special item, which he knew he had somewhere around. He knew he hadn't thrown it away at least, he could never, even if it had brought a plan to fail terribly.

Pushing and throwing things around, he didn't hear when someone entered his home again, sliding through the main pipe and landing in his lair. Throwing another useless box full with metal parts to the side, he hadn't heard his name being called either. But not too long after, he had found his desired item: a small box in orange, with a little lock. With it in hand, Robbie turned around again and nearly had a heart attack.

"What do you think you're doing?!", Robbie nearly yells at Sportacus, who was standing behind him. Laying a hand on his chest, he could feel his heart beating fast after having been startled by suddenly having an elf standing behind him.

"I'm sorry to have startled you Robbie", Sportacus apologized with a gentle smile. He just hadn't been able to make Robbie hear him, over all the noise the man had made.  
"What do you have there?", the hero asked curiously then, pointing at the little box Robbie had in his arms.

"None of your business", Robbie replied roughly and walked past Sportacus and back to his chair. He wondered why Sportacus had came back, knowing that the elf's crystal would never go off for him while being down here.

"Well then", Sportacus started, sounding as happy as ever, following Robbie. "I have brought some food for you! Since I saw you didn't really have anything anymore". He had already put everything into the small kitchen area he had found earlier -a place which Robbie very obviously didn't use all that much.

Robbie grumbled, as always not saying a thank you, and plopped back into his chair. He turned the small box in his hands, turning something at the back. Seems like he was winding something up? He set the box down on his coffee table then, facing him a little, before looking to Sportacus again, eyes narrow.

"You can leave again then, can't you?", he asked, keeping his hand on the lid of the box. He didn't really want Sportacus here any longer, he wanted to forget about the damn elf.

"Well, I could, but, I'd like to spend more time with you", Sportacus replied, smiling gently at Robbie. And he was very curious about that orange box too! And he wanted to talk with Robbie and maybe get to help him a little already!

Robbie rolled his eyes, already seeing the motive behind Sportacus' want to "spend more time together". But he didn't feel like getting all worked up again, basically just having woken up from a bad dream.

"How about I make us some dinner? Eating is important!", the elf suggested then, smiling brightly like always. Knowing him though, it would probably result in something disgustingly healthy, which Robbie wouldn't even _want_ to eat -even if he hadn't eaten in quite some time.

"Do whatever you want", he told him though, hoping to get some quiet for a while at least. And knowing that the small kitchen was basically on the other side of the room, he wouldn't really hear Sportacus doing whatever he was going to do.

"I'll be right back!", and with those words, Sportacus jumped and flipped away, careful of all the things laying around though. Seems like having been outside and having Robbie in a more "normal" mood now had lifted his spirits. Not that Robbie very much cared, at least he tried not to.

**oo**

When Robbie couldn't see or really hear him anymore, he sighed softly and opened the box finally. It revealed a soft pink inside. In the lid was a round mirror in the middle, in front of it a small figurine of a ballerina in purple. A soft melody began to play, the figurine turning and turning, seemingly dancing. The inside of the box was laid out with dark red velvet, but empty.

Curling up in his chair again, leaning his cheek against the familiar orange fuzz, Robbie closed his eyes and listened to the melody. He used to listen to it all the time, especially when he couldn't sleep. But after he had used it to make Rottenella, her losing the dance competition, he had put the music box away. But he figured that the music would take his mind off of Sportacus making something to eat for the two of them.

**oo**

Robbie could feel the presence there without hearing him approaching. It was amazing how quietly Sportacus could walk, though his shoes weren't really made to make sounds while walking anyways, so there wouldn't really be echos from his steps, even here in Robbie's underground lair.  
Robbie could smell too, what Sportacus was carrying. It smelled like chicken noodle soup. It was a smart choice, really, since Robbie hadn't eaten in a while. Something light and easy like soup was a good idea to give to him now.

Opening his eyes, he looked over to Sportacus, who silently listened to the music box play. He held two bowls in his hands -Robbie was slightly amazed that the elf had been able to find them. When Sportacus noticed Robbie looking at him, he smiled brightly and offered Robbie a bowl. The villain hesitated, before he took it with a sigh. He probably wouldn't get past eating with the elf here.

"I lke your music box", Sportacus said after a while of them eating in silence. He had settled down onto the ground, even though he didn't mind standing that much.  
Robbie hummed as answer, letting the elf know he had heard him. "T'was my grandmother's", he told him. He was mostly just stirring his soup, barely eating anything from it.  
"I'm sure she was a wonderful woman", Sportacus smiled at Robbie, trying to have a nice conversation with him. It wasn't easy to talk with Robbie, since he always closed up so fast and never talked about himself or anything related to him -besides his inventions normally.  
"Mhhm", Robbie hummed in agreement, nodding slightly. He barely remembered her sadly, but he knew she had been a very nice and wonderful grandma. He wished he could see her again, but he knew she was long gone. Died when he had been just a child.

"Did you spend much time with her?", it was obvious that Sportacus was curious about Robbie and his life, but he tried very hard not to pry too much. Especially going to nearer family, like parents or siblings. He was glad that Robbie was talking about something with him at all.  
"Quite, yes", Robbie nodded, leaning back in his chair. At least he didn't have to eat if he was talking, though he would still try to get something in him. "I spent many days in my childhood with her. She at least cared about me", he told Sportacus, knowing he'd stir his curiosity further. But he would simply not answer if he didn't want to.

"What about your grandfather?", Sportacus had hesitated with asking, he had wanted to ask about something else originally. But he could guess that Robbie's parents were a more sensitive topic to him than his grandparents.

"I never met him. At least in an age I could remember him", Robbie answered. His grandfather had died when he still had been a toddler, he couldn't remember the man. He knew from his grandmother though, that his grandfather had been just as nice as her, just a little more strict.

Sportacus hummed, nodding. He really wanted to know more about Robbie, he was always a mystery for him, since Robbie never talked about himself or answered any questions about himself and his past. He didn't want to push his luck too far, choosing his questions carefully.

"Where are you from? Where you born here?", finished with his soup now, Sportacus set the bowl down besides him on the ground, instead now keeping his focus completely on Robbie, who looked away as soon as the other's gaze fell upon him.

"Somewhere in the north. Don't remember", Robbie answered, only telling half the truth. He did know where he was born, but he didn't want to tell Sportacus. To hopefully end the conversation, he set his bowl down onto the coffee table, having barely eaten half of it.

Sportacus, being the helpful elf he was, got up to bring the dishes away, but frowned at the half full bowl.  
"Robbie, you should eat more", he said, looking at the, again, curled up man.

Robbie just shook his head though, he didn't want to eat more. Sportacus could be glad he ate anything at all. And he was apparently, just taking the bowl with a sigh, bringing the dishes to the kitchen, probably going to wash them too.

Robbie in the meanwhile go comfortable in his chair again. He did feel better now, at least a little, having eaten something. Normally a nap would be great now, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep now. He just had a bad dream, no need for another one already, right? He sighed, leaning his face against the fuzz of the chair like he always did, closing his eyes. It had to be rather late now, surely Sportacus would leave him soon. And then he would be alone again, for at least ten hours if he knew Sportacus -which he did really well. The elf got up with the sun after all, going to sleep at 8:08pm. Far too early for Robbie's taste, but his sleep schedule was extremely different from the elf's.

**oo**

"Will you finally leave now?", Robbie asked, when he could feel Sportacus' presence next to him again. Though he had heard him this time again, since the elf hadn't been able _not_ to flip at least once on his way back to Robbie.

"I do need to get back to my airship", Sportacus agreed and nodded. "But I need to make sure you're asleep before I go!", he sounded far too enthusiastic for wanting Robbie to sleep. It was strange hearing the elf _wanting_ him to sleep, but since it was at a normal -or relatively normal- hour to go to bed, it wasn't really that surprising.

"Good luck with that", Robbie grumbled, knowing he would never really be able to fall asleep again. It had been a wonder the first time, though Sportacus had helped him of course, humming that familiar tune... he now noticed also, that his music box had stopped playing, so he closed the lid. No need to wind it up again for now.

"How about I'll tell you a story? Maybe it will help you sleep", Sportacus suggested with a smile. He knew many stories without needing a book, so he could help Robbie this way to fall asleep maybe! He knew that it often worked for the kids after all.

"Just get it over with and leave", Robbie growled, though it didn't sound very mean or anything like that. Robbie was notably tired and needed sleep. So Sportacus thought for a moment, before he began to tell a story he remembered from his home, from the island in the north he came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, again nearly 3 thousand words! Woo!  
> I re-wrote this chapter after writing 1600 words, since I disliked it quite a lot. Now it is better!  
> I have no idea what I'm doing honestly or how this is going to end. I just hope you still enjoy it ^^;  
> If you have any ideas, please let me know! Maybe you can inspire me for something~


End file.
